


Nobody's Hero

by dotfic



Category: The Outsiders - Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas Winston was nobody's hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



It was really the Curtis brothers who showed him. The guys said Dally had the whole gang, sure, but that wasn't the same. Not like Ponyboy's face lighting up at Sodapop, or both of them looking at Darry like he was Superman.

Dally pulled those Socs off that shrimpy kid who was Ponyboy's shadow, out behind Sandy's Burgers one hot afternoon, because that's how things were done, and Johnny stared up at him after, scared eyes going lighter with relief, like Dally was some kind of a hero, no shit.

He was nobody's hero. But with Johnny, he could pretend.


End file.
